New Wings?
by singlepringleproductions
Summary: arthur and alfred fight and arthur gets kidnapped what is the point of the kidnapping and will arthur ever get saved? (P.S i do nt own hetalia or any of the characters
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

We did it again, every time we meet it always ends the same. Alfred had said how if he eats another one of my scones that he would get food poisoning and die. So yet again we ended up fighting during the conference. Everyone else had been so accustomed to us fighting that they did even seem to notice anymore and kept on doing what they were doing before which was arguing with each other and Feliciano crying about pasta.

"_Dude if I eat another one of your disgusting scones I am pretty sure I would die of food poisoning and my boss wouldn't be happy with that"_

That was what kicked of all of this fighting

"_Well its better than stuffing my mouth with disgusting burgers you stupid git"_

"_Have you even tried a burger Arthur? It's like going to heaven"_

"_Why the bloody hell would I want to try a burger when I have my beautiful scones"_

"_Because they are gazillion times better than that crap Arthur and you know it"_

I had had enough with this now and was starting to shake with anger.

"_You know what I don't give a fuck anymore, I'm leaving" _I said starting to walk out of the room_ "go fuck yourself Alfred and your stupid greasy burgers" _and with that I left

'_fucking git I thought I had taught him manners when I was raising him but obviously he forgot them at home with his crappy burgers' _I thought to myself after I had left the conference room_._

I had started walking down the hall to the front door hoping that once I got outside I might feel a bit better and then go to my hotel and have a cup of tea and a scone. So I exited the conference building and went in my car and drove back to the hotel but when I got there I knew something wasn't right.

I went to the reception and got a key to my room which was on the second floor next to the fire escape. Once I reached my room I started to calm down and unpack all of my stuff from my suit case but as I unpacked a little mirror that I used to style my hair I saw a shadow in the reflection. Knowing now that something defiantly not right I went to check what was making the shadow in the bathroom and dear god I had not expected to see what I saw

In the bathroom was a large tall man with a black mask on his face and a white cloth in his hand. Realizing he had been seen the man quickly turned to face me and put the white cloth over my mouth and nose causing me to start feeling faint. I started to struggle trying to get the cloth off of my face which I now had realised was soaked in chloroform but my vision had started to get blurry and my limbs were not listening to me anymore I then blacked out.

The man realized I had blacked out and got out a walkie talkie and a spoke in to it and not long after 4 more men came in and started to lift me up and carry me to the fire escape and down to a car that was parked underneath and placed my limp body in to the boot.

The drive must have been about 4 hours long and my body was carried in to a large building and down in to the cellar where I was placed in a large dog crate. It must have been a few hours later that I woke up. I opened my eyes and saw noting so I tried to rub my eyes but my hands had been tied to the bars of the crate so I could not move them."W-w-what the hell?" "W-where the hell am I?" I whispered trying to look around

"You my dear England are in my cellar and this is where you will stay for the rest of your miserable life" came a voice from behind. I tried to look around but it only made the rope around my hands tighten. "Eh, eh, eh I wouldn't do that if I where you" said the voice again

"And why the bloody hell not?" I shouted

"Because if you do my little iggy-wiggy I will have to punish you and you wouldn't like that" the voice said again

"Fine then" I said moving my hands so the rope tightened again "give me your best shot"

"Okay then but don't say I didn't warn you" the voice started getting closer and closer till I saw a foot at the side of the crate. The figure knelt down so I could see his face he was a geeky looking person in a white lab coat and glasses. The figure then took a key out of his pocket and passed it to a man standing next to him the man the unlocked the crate and undid my ropes and dragged me out.

"W-what do you want from me?" I stuttered trying to keep eye contact with the man in front

He laughed loudly and replied "I want to see how much pain a nation can take without dying"

"W-why?"

"Because I am bored and I have nothing better to do"

Just then another man walked in to the room and whispered in to the geeky guys ear which made the geeky guy smile widely and told the man holding me to take me to 'the' room. The man obediently took my up the stairs and into a large fancy bedroom and shoved me so I fell over and locked me in.

I got up slowly got up and looked around the room trying to find a way to escape. I sighed as there were no windows in the room but just as I sighed the geeky guy unlocked the door and entered making sure to lock the door behind him


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: What do you think you're doing?

The geeky man started moving closer to me with a large grin on his face. "If you are good I will make sure not to make it hurt as much" he said his grin getting even wider.

"W-what are you going to do to me, you bloody bastard?" I said starting to get kind of worried

"Oh my little friend you will find out soon enough, now come over here I have to give you a little something before we start the punishment"

I moved slightly closer to him kind of curious to what he had in his hand but when I reached him I wish curiosity hadn't gotten the better of me. In his hands where a pair of hand cuffs and a syringe filled with a green liquid.

The geeky guy stabbed the syringe in to my arm and then tied my hand up in the handcuffs and through me to the bed on the other side of the room. I tried to struggle away from him but whatever was in the syringe made me start to feel dizzy and tired and I became weaker and weaker. After about 3-4 minutes of struggling I blacked out and was carried to the bed.

I don't even want to know what happened in the bed but when I woke up in what I presumed to be morning I was pretty sure I had been raped as my clothes were off and my arse hurt like hell. The only thing covering me was a white blanket so I was kind of chilly in the cellar and not to mention being in a cage made it 100 times worse.

I heard muffled noises coming from the other side of the cellar I looked over but it was pitch black I couldn't see anything. "Hello is anyone there?" I said "I-I am w-who are you?" "I am Arthur Kirkland or better known as the personification of the country of Great Britain" I replied "and you are?" "m-my name is Faye Hoperfield" "nice to meet you Faye I am so sorry that it had to be this way that we met though "I stated "y-yes it is kind of sad oh and by the way we are not the only ones in here" she mumbled "w-what do you mean" well you see everyone down in this cellar are experiments so you soon are going to be experimented on. If I am correct the doctor will be coming down in about 5 minutes to take you away for experimenting. I sure hope you don't die on me you are the only one I can talk to" she whispered "what kind of experimenting happens in this place" I asked "well you see I don't know what it is called but the doctor said it had something to do with combining the cells of a human and the cells of an animal"

Just as she finished her sentence the crazy geeky man walked through a door on the other side of the room and strutted his way over to my crate. He kneeled down in front of my face and said "now my dear England why don't we make you prettier" and with that he shoved a needle in my arm and I blacked out.


End file.
